


Melt

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Food Kink, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Patrick stepped closer, gesturing down at the cone with a smirk. “Aren’t you going to clean that up?”





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober 21 food kink  
Inspired by the Future self video

Patrick had spent the whole day watching the filming of their new video. He didn’t need to of course, he could have left after filming his part, but he wanted to. The whole video was going to involve ice cream and each of them had been filmed with a cone. Joe had just finished his part of the shoot and the crew had left to go have a break before filming the remaining shots.

His cone was on the floor, having ‘fell’ from his hand during the filming and the ice cream was starting to melt, forming a white pool around it. No one had even attempted to clean it up and Patrick was glad of that.

He looked at Joe, who was still standing in front of the bright pink background that they’d filmed against, not having moved from his spot. Patrick stepped closer, gesturing down at the cone with a smirk. “Aren’t you going to clean that up?”

Joe blinked and he nodded, crouching down and reaching out towards the cone. “No.” Joe stopped, flicking his eyes up to Patrick, looking confused. “Hands behind you. Use your mouth.” Patrick saw Joe’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, nodding again. His arms shifted behind his back, his fingers knitting together as he bent over towards the cone. Joe bit into the cone, the crunch of it filling the air as he chewed and swallowed it. 

Patrick massaged his crotch as he watched Joe chew through the cone, straightening up a few times as he swallowed it down. It didn’t take along until most of the cone was gone so Joe could focus on the rapidly melting ice cream. Patrick could see that there was a bit of it that was still fairly solid and a Joe mouthed at it, his tongue swiping over it. “That’s it, good boy, clean up your mess.” Patrick could see him shiver from his words, his tongue working faster. He quickly swiped up the last remaining fragments of the the cone, swallowing them down so he could focus on the ice cream.

It didn’t take long until all the remained was the melted puddle and Joe met Patrick’s gaze as he swiped his tongue through the mess. He gave his crotch another squeeze, his cock now fully hard from the sight of Joe like this. He was such a good boy, always so obedient. He couldn’t help but step closer to him, lifting his foot up and placing it on the back of his head, pressing his face into it. “That’s it, almost done. Get it all up.” Joe groaned and Patrick moved his foot, watching him lap up the rest of the melted ice cream with an increased sense of urgency. 

Soon Joe straightened and the ice cream was gone, leaving just a few swipes of saliva and crumbs in its place. Joe’s lips and chin were glistening with saliva and a few odd smears of ice cream. The white stains suited him and Patrick licked his lips, offering his hand to help him to his feet. “Good boy. Now let’s get somewhere more private yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
